Seattle, Washington (616)
United States. Situated in the western part of category:Washington 616 Washington state on an isthmus between Puget Sound (an arm of the category:Pacific Ocean 616 Pacific Ocean) and Lake Washington, about 100 miles (160 km) south of the category:Canada 616 Canada – category:USA 616 United States border, it is named after Chief Seattle, of the Duwamish and Suquamish tribes. The encompassing Seattle–Tacoma–Bellevue metropolitan statistical area is the 15th largest in the category:USA 616 United States, and the largest in the northwestern category:USA 616 United States. The major economic, cultural and educational center in the region, Seattle is the county seat of King County. As of 1 April 2009, the city had an estimated municipal population of 602,000. The Seattle area has been inhabited for at least 4,000 years, but European settlement began only in the mid-19th century. The first permanent European settlers—Arthur A. Denny and those subsequently known as the Denny Party—arrived November 13, 1851. Early settlements in the area were called "New York-Alki" ("Alki" meaning "by and by" in the local Chinook Jargon) and "Duwamps". In 1853, Doc Maynard suggested that the main settlement be renamed "Seattle", an anglicized rendition of the name of Sealth, the chief of the two local tribes. From 1869 until 1882, Seattle was known as the "Queen City". Seattle's current official nickname is the "Emerald City", the result of a contest held in the early 1980s; the reference is to the lush evergreen forests of the area. Seattle is also referred to informally as the "Gateway to Alaska", "Rain City", and "Jet City", the last from the local influence of Boeing. Seattle residents are known as Seattleites. Seattle is the birthplace of rock legend Jimi Hendrix and the music style known as "grunge," which was made famous by local groups Nirvana, Alice in Chains, Pearl Jam, and Soundgarden. Bruce Lee and Brandon Lee are also buried at Lakeview cemetery. Seattle has a reputation for heavy coffee consumption; coffee companies founded or based in Seattle include Starbucks, Seattle's Best Coffee, and Tully's. There are also many successful independent artisanal espresso roasters and cafes. Researchers at Central Connecticut State University ranked Seattle the most literate city of America's sixty-nine largest cities in 2005 and 2006, second most literate in 2007 (after Minneapolis, Minnesota (616) Minneapolis), and tied with Minneapolis, Minnesota (616) Minneapolis in 2008. Additionally, survey data from the United States Census Bureau indicate that Seattle has a higher percentage of college graduates than any other major American city, with approximately 53.8% of residents aged 25 and older holding a bachelor degree or higher. In terms of per capita income, a study by the U.S. Bureau of Economic Analysis ranked the Seattle metropolitan area 17th out of 363 metropolitan areas in 2006. The railways and streetcars that once dominated its transportation system have largely been replaced with an extensive network of bus routes for those living near the city center, and the city's outward growth caused automobiles to become the main mode of transportation for much of the population in the middle to late twentieth century. As a result, Seattle is ranked as one of the most congested cities in the category:USA 616 United States. However, efforts to reverse this trend at the municipal and state levels have resulted in new commuter rail service that connects Seattle to Everett and Tacoma, a regional Link Light Rail system that extends south from the city core, and an inner-city South Lake Union Streetcar network in the South Lake Union area. Extension of the light rail to the Seattle–Tacoma International Airport began on December 19, 2009, and future expansion is planned to surrounding areas such as the University of Washington, Bellevue, Washington (616) Bellevue and Redmond, Washington (616) Redmond in the years to come. (source Wikipedia:Seattle, Washington Wikipedia) |Appearances = Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #589 (2009) The Spot sends a mobster to Seattle. Invincible Iron Man Invincible Iron Man #010 (2009) Invincible Iron Man #029 (2010) Wyche Automotive Facility. Invincible Iron Man #030 (2010) Invincible Iron Man #031 (2010) Stark Resilient. Invincible Iron Man #032 (2011) Stark Resilient. Invincible Iron Man #033 (2011) Ms Marvel Ms Marvel #015 (2007) Ms Marvel #016 (2007) Ms Marvel #049 (2010) Ms Marvel #050 (2010) Secret Warriors Secret Warriors #020 (2010) Ravenous II. Sub-Mariner Sub-Mariner #02 (2007) Sub-Mariner #03 (2007) Sub-Mariner #04 (2007) Sub-Mariner #05 (2007) Sub-Mariner #06 (2007) War Machine War Machine #08 (2009) }} Category:Seattle 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05 Category:Church of Hala Category:HYDRA